Fun at the Mall
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Michael... Johnny... Mystel... mall excursion... flying.  Bets.  More xD  This is for AquilaTempestas's birthday!  Happy belated bday!   -   T for tacky cameo.


_**A/N**__: Greetings, little peoples xD I come in peace... if you have chocolate :D_

_Anyway, this is a Mystel-Johnny-Michael mix-up for AquilaTempestas's birthday. Which was in August -_-' lol sorry love._

_**Warnings**__: Expect the unexpected :P After all, I still don't know how it'll come out xD But two out of three like swearing xD The other likes flying weee XD One cameo, maybe two._

_**FYI**__: Spencer's is an adult shop... with adult-like things, if you catch my drift :P Some of the... "items" will be mentioned at some point. I shall try not to be explicit :3_

_**Disclaimer**__: I can wish all I want, but that doesn't make it mine... xD Anything else I mention, is not owned either..._

_ENJOY! ^-^_

(Sinister POV)

I have had it up to here with those three unruly brats. They pull off all sorts of stunts, and stir up the crowd. I will send them somewhere so atrocious, so inhumane, they will beg me to change their ways: the mall.

Why is that a bad place you ask? They are teenage BOYS, not girls. The "cool" places, like that dirty shop, will be blocked off to them. These boys can have fun at Chuck E. Cheese's for all I care.

That's right Michael... Johnny... Mystel... you'll get yours. And you'll be sorry you ever were unruly.

(MJM POV)

"Ok, so why is Mr. Dickinson sending us to the mall again?" Michael inquires boredly.

"I don't know, don't care," Johnny states. "As long as I get out of here _soon_." And away from you freaks.

"Hey! I get to fly around, I'll meet you guys back here when we leave ok?"

"Wait, how do you know when we-" Johnny started.

Mystel flew off before the question was finished.

Johnny growled. "Great, now what?"

Michael began walking away. "There's an awesome store around here, and I'm gonna find it. You can come if you want, I don't care."

"Eh, fine. I have nothing better to do anyway. Lead the way."

Twenty minutes later, Michael _finally_ found the shop he was looking for.

"You do realize that this place was right in front of you the whole time?" he smirked.

"Shut your trap Johnny." He walked up to it. "Oh no!" Spencer's is closed! Now what will I do? WHAT WILL I DO?"

Johnny thought a moment. "How about that girl over there?"

(Mystel)

_There is an unexpectedly great breeze in here. Although, it is a mall. Nice and spacious, free to roam all its entirety as I wish._

_Well, until 4 o'clock that is. But until then, I'm having fun swooping down and scaring the shoppers. I saw it in a movie once. Or perhaps a show with flying creatures. Something cool like that._

_Anyway, I'm speed shopping. In five minutes, I've hit a good twenty-seven places. This particular one... Chuck E. Cheese's has a back door. I think I'll see where it leads._

Mystel landed. Inconspicuously, he looked around, and tried the door.

SUCCESS! It was unlocked! He walked through, curious to see what store it was.

But when he looked, the supplies made him wish he didn't go in.

(Michael, Johnny)

"What? Do her? I don't know..."

"You were complaining about having nothing to do..."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Liar."

"Ok, fine. But not her."

"Why not?"

"I already did do her."

"You man-whore."

"I am _not_ a man-whore!"

"Fine. How about her?" Johnny points in another direction.

"Already did."

"Um... her?"

"Check."

"You're not making your case very well."

"Fine. I bet you twenty bucks I can find a girl in this mall that I haven't done."

"Deal."

Johnny kept pointing, Michael kept nodding.

_I can taste victory already against him. He hasn't said no once._

(Mystel)

There are a lot of things in here! Pictures of naked people... weird gadgets like handcuffs, blindfolds, and this rubber thing that's shaped oddly familiar...

_Oh. OH. No, no, no get me outta here..._

_I can't believe this kind of place exists. People are very, very dirty._

Still stunned, Mystel ran for the door.

Locked. He was locked in with the adult toys.

Will he ever get out of there? Only time will tell...

(M, J)

There were a handful of girls left. The two figured it would be easier to gather all the girls into one area.

Johnny even made a neon sign:

"All girls, gather into the lower level exit. Your time is appreciated, and will be rewarded with 10 bucks."

Money wouldn't be a problem, for Johnny had Enrique's check card. And pin number.

Anyway, they are down to seven girls. Michael still hasn't found _one_.

Six. Nope.

Five. Nope.

Four. Nope

Three. Nope.

Two. "Hey I haven't- nope. I have."

One. "Well, hello beautiful..."

"You JERK!"

"She didn't have to slap me," he whined.

Johnny snickered. "I'll take that as a 'nope' too. Hahahaha you owe me twenty bucks. Pay up."

"Ok... I will. Eventually. You'll have to catch me first."

Johnny watched him take off. _That sounded wrong, but I want _my _twenty bucks!_

So the chase began.

(M)

_I've been trying the door on occasion. It's still locked. _

_So I've been trying to get the attention of passersby, but they must think I'm supposed to be there, since they're not helping me._

_Sad face._

_I'll just keep trying... I hope Michael and Johnny come by soon._

_I feel the urge to fly._

(M, J)

Michael saw Spencer's again, and stopped, distracted.

Johnny smirked. "Aha! Gotcha. Gimme my money."

Michael slowly took out his wallet, and pulled out four fives. He then handed them to Johnny, one at a time.

"That enough?"

"Nope."

"How about now?"

"Nope."

"Now?"

"Just gimme the last one already!"

"Geez, what a hot head. I was just messing around."

"I'm sure you were..." Not.

"Whatever. Hey, look, there's Mystel!"

"Where?"

"Inside Spencer's you idiot."

"How'd he get in?" Johnny pointedly ignored the insult.

"I don't know, but I wish I did. I'd so trade places with him."

"I can help you with that," a new voice called out.

"Oh, really? You can get Mystel and me to switch places?" Michael was skeptical.

"Of course. If you wish it to be so."

He shrugged. "Ok. I wish that Mystel and I switch places."

"Your wish is Genie Tala's command."

Johnny saw Michael and Mystel light up, then teleport to the other's spot.

There was some confusion at first for Mystel, but he was very happy to be free of that dirty people's prison.

Michael was very happy to be in his paradise.

Johnny was just glad this "Genie Tala" isn't messing with him.

And Genie Tala was happy to be of service.

After he disappeared, Mystel piped up. "It's 4 o'clock. We can leave now."

Johnny smiled an actual smile. "Great, let's get outta here."

"What about Michael?"

"I've seen enough of him to last me a lifetime. Let's... GO. Please."

_Whoa, Johnny never says please. I hope Michael's ok. After all, he DID save me._

They walk toward freedom in silence.

Mr. Dickinson spots them. "So, boys, did you learn anything?"

"The mall is huge."

"Michael is annoying."

"Er... right. Let's go, shall we?"

"Don't have to tell me twice, let's go."

"Can I fly?"

"Sure, go ahead Mystel," Mr. Dickinson sighed. He's not a bad kid at all, just misunderstood.

_In fact... they aren't bad at all. This ought to teach me an important lesson also:_

_Don't wear tacky goggles that don't belong to you._

(Michael)

The lone occupant of the room has been having the time of his life. He has toys to play with, and super awesome shirts, and nobody to boss him around. _Yeah, life is great..._

The door opened. "HEY! What are you doing in here?"

"Just... playing?"

"Get out! GET OUT!"

"Ok, ok... geez. I'm gone." Stupid managers have to ruin all the fun. If only I could be here more... hey, that's it!

"Are you hiring?"

"Get out."

_**A/N**__: Um... yeah. Sorry about the bashing xD I actually love all of them._

_Any comments, questions, concerns, thoughts? Feel free to review :D_

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
